


It has always been you

by SoloFan_5678



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloFan_5678/pseuds/SoloFan_5678
Summary: When Kagome and Kikyo were both heavily injured, Inuyasha was left with no choice.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Misunderstandings

"Kikyo please, I need you to hold on. Don't give up on us just yet. Inuyasha needs you.." 

How the demon managed to bring the two mikos isolated in that room, no one would know. But there they were, trapped in an abandoned monastery, atop a mountain, guarded by a powerful barrier not anyone in Inuyasha's group could even puncture. 

  
  


Kikyo's robe and hakama were almost torn to pieces from the attacks she'd sustained from the dark demon. And though she does not bleed, she needed her souls for her entirety to recuperate. But the barrier did not permit anything past the guarded perimeter, and that left the dead miko too weak to fight alongside Kagome. 

Kagome's shape was no different than kikyo. Her school uniform torn and covered with blood, her legs due to lack of clothing bore deeper cuts and wounds.

  
  


"Kikyo, you need to lend me everything you have. I can't do this alone. Let me use your powers, I'm begging you." - kagome held kikyo's hand as she cried desperately, pleading for any help the other miko could offer.

_They will not die today -_ The last thing she thought before she released their last arrow. 

* * *

He wanted to be a full pledged dog demon, now more than ever. Then maybe, just maybe.. if he's more powerful, he could penetrate the barrier that was keeping him away from the two people he cherished the most. But no, he was just a hanyou. And all he could do was hope and pray to whoever god who's listening up there to guide kikyo and kagome to safety. 

"We need to have faith in Lady Kagome. We know how much her spiritual powers have grown for the past months. They will be safe, Inuyasha. They will be" - Miroku half heartedly spoke to calm the group, especially the hanyou. Of all the time he's known Inuyasha, he has never once seen the hanyou carry such fear and terror in his eyes like he did that moment. That alone gave him chills.

Moments after, just like a prayer answered, they felt a change of aura in the air and the barrier started to dissipate. 

Inuyasha and the group ran as fast as they could. That is until they saw from a distance a figure of someone walking towards them. As the dust settled and the image became clearer, they could only took in the image before them: Kagome was carrying the unconscious Kikyo by the shoulder, struggling to walk, away from the threat they obviously had a hard time to defeat. Both of them, with clothing almost shredded, were covered in both blood and cuts.

"Kagome!!" - Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards the two women. Before reaching them though, Kagome's body collapsed. 

* * *

Her body felt weak, but she was awoken by a fairly familiar voice. _Inuyasha -_ she thought. _He's right here._

She willed to open her eyes to talk to him, as she knew she made him very worried. She wanted to apologize and let him know that she is safe and everything will be okay. But after doing so, what she saw just pained her.

As there was Inuyasha, kneeling on the dirt, holding kikyo in his arms, whispering words she could not make sense of.. 

_"Of course he'll be with her. It will always be her… it has always been her"_ She almost cried with her thoughts, thankfully even her body was too weak at that moment to grieve. And so with a heavy heart, she allowed herself to sleep, hoping that maybe.. just maybe.. once she woke up, she would not remember this ache. 


	2. Tending

His heart clenched as he saw how wounded their bodies were, especially Kagome. Her blood drowned his senses, that with every second passed, the more he struggled to think clearly. He felt too defeated to do anything.

"Inuyasha, we need to get to Kaede the soonest. Kagome's loosing blood." Sango paused for a moment, thinking of the right words to say, before she uttered her next statement. 

"You carry Kikyo and we'll get Kagome on Kirara. We need to move now."

As if a slap to reality, Inuyasha then walked towards Kikyo, knelt in front of her, and hugged her body as tight as he could. 

"I'm sorry I was not there to protect you. I know you need me now but Kagome's wounded too. And I.. she needs me now more than ever. I will give you to Sango's care but I promise, I will constantly check up on you" - he whispered in her ear.

After their moment, he stood up, carried Kikyo on his arms, and placed her on the safety of Kirara's back. 

"I will take Kagome and you go ahead. We'll be behind you" he told sango with conviction, and with a tone she knew she shall never dare to question. 

If not for the risky situation they are in, Sango would have felt elated, as finally she could see for herself what might have been the true feelings of the hanyou over the two mikos. But not today, she thought. She will deal with the revelation later. And with that, they left kagome and inuyasha behind as they headed towards their village. 

  
  


* * *

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome's side and held her tightly to his chest. With a gentle hand, he stroked her back and he burrowed his nose on her hair to inhale what's left of her natural scent. 

_"Wench, I wont fail you again._ " he thought. 

He then shifted her head so he could look directly at her face, and with a touch so tender, he placed a palm on her bloody cheeks.

"Koi, I promise i wont leave your side. No one can make me.." he whispered as he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers...

  
  
  


* * *

Inuyasha was able to catch up to the group so they were able to bring the two mikos to the old healer at the same time. 

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kaede asked while the mikos were laid on the futon. 

"We don't know the details, baba. I.. I wasn't there to protect them"

"It is not your fault, inuyasha. We need to tend to them immediately. Right now, I need you and miroku out of the hut. Sango and I will bathe their bodies and clean their wounds. Shippo, I need you to boil water for them" 

"No" - inuyasha quickly interjected. 

"You… you take care of kikyo and I.. I will take Kagome to a nearby hot spring and bathe her there. I will go back as soon as we finish."

The group was stunned and silent, understanding what Inuyasha was implicating.. 

"I understand, you go ahead inuyasha, we'll take it from here and we will wait for you" - was the last he heard from Kaede, before inuyasha leapt with kagome, away from the hut.


	3. Alone and devastated

Just how many times had he played this scenario in his head, he could no longer count. Him, naked with kagome. Them, exploring each other's bodies. 

It was a secret he had kept for himself for a very long time now. That in some stolen moments, when he was alone and he could freely pleasure his body, he'd visualize himself doing all perverted things to kagome. The first few times had him struggling to look at her eyes the morning after, but after a while, he was finally able to get rid of his guilt.

It was a sin he was very ready to get to hell for. 

Was this his punishment? For all the lewd thoughts he'd kept of her? Because in that moment, when they were at their most intimate, bodies flushed together, he could not, for the life of him, "touch" her. 

Yes, he was naked.

Yes, she was naked. 

Bodies soaked in the hotspring, both sitting, her back on his chest. 

And although all he wanted to do was to run his hands on her breast and feel the fullness of her chest, to push his finger inside of her and feel the quiver of her wall, he just could not. 

He will not take advantage of Kagome.

Unless she wakes up, then maybe he could ask.

But for that moment that his woman was unconscious and wounded, he will only do the necessary and nothing more than that.

* * *

Inuyasha went back to the hut, with kagome wearing nothing but his fire-rat robe.

"We're back baba. What else do we do?" - he asked as he walked inside, setting himself on the wooden floor to sit, carefully shifting Kagome so she'd still lay on his arms, side of her head, resting on his chest. 

"As what we have done with Kikyo, we will cover the wounds with leaves, which we boiled with these powder that heals" 

Inuyasha peered over Kikyo who at that moment seemed to be not recovering yet. 

"Where are her soul collectors?" He asked.

"I saw them bring one, i think it isn't enough" - sango interjected. 

"I see. Is she okay though?"

"She will be fine, Inuyasha." - kaede insisted.

"That's good. We'll just monitor the souls. You can give me the leaves now"

Before placing her to lay completely on the futon, Inuyasha gave Kagome's forehead a kiss, much to everyone's amusement. 

And when they thought he was finished, he then placed another quick one on her nose. 

And then.. he moved to her lips. But contrary to the previous two he'd given her, this kiss lingered. Mouth opening and closing to taste as much of her. Neck angling to get the best access. Inuyasha kissed her as if no one was watching.

Kaede and Sango could only watch in shock. Was this the same Inuyasha they knew? The shy and defensive hanyou they have accustomed to live with? Oh how an incident could turn completely one's life perspective. 

As Kaede became a bit uncomfortable with how long inuyasha has been lapping at Kagome's, she interrupted.

"Ehem Inuyasha.. if we could tend to her wounds now?"

"Just...a second.'' - he retaliated in between his languid kisses. And seemingly not minding his surroundings, he continued to consume her for a while.

"Inuyasha." Kaede warned with a hint of threat which seemed to affect the hanyou.

"Feh. Here, lemme have the leaves" he said as finally put Kagome to lay. 

Kaede was about to apply the leaves to Kagome when she noticed how better than expected her wounds were healing.

"Inuyasha, in which hotspring do you bathe her again? Her wounds are not to heal this fast. But they are. We may need to see the water, use it for future healing."

"Don't waste your time baba. It's not the water. It's my spit"

"What?!!" - sango shrieked.

"What? My saliva heals."

"Wait.. you mean.. you.."

"Licked her wounds? Yes."

_But her wounds are all over her body._ \- sango thought to herself. Remembering that Kagome's breasts were also wounded the last time she saw her, she couldn't help but blush. _Does that mean he licked them there too?_

And as if sensing his friend's anxiety, inuyasha defensively mustered.

"Feh! I didn't take advantage of her if that's what you're thinking. I have my honor Sango.."

And she believed him. His friend may be bastard, arrogant, and hot headed, but he was also kind and good natured. 

"You know that's not what I meant. I know how she means to you, Inuyasha. I guess it surprises me how casual you are talking about all this. You kissed her too. Just now. In front of us. That is so unlike you." 

"Feh! Once that wench woke up, I'll ask her to be my mate. I ain't gonna waste time anymore."

Both Sango and Kaede smiled as they watched the hanyou blushed. 

  
  
  


* * *

It has been two days, and though Kagome has not woken up even once since, Kikyo has finally been able to recuperate. 

Inuyasha was alone with Kagome in the hut when Kikyo decided to talk to her former lover.

"Inuyasha… we need to talk"

"O-okay"

"Not here. I need us alone"

"I cant kikyo... I can't leave her.."

"Is that so... Well. Will you just sit with me then?" Kikyo sat on the edge of the elevated wooden floor and inuyasha followed. 

"You haven't been away from her to even tend me yourself"

"I checked up on you, Kikyo. I constantly ask kaede how you were. They always say you were fine"

"She's also fine.. but never once did you remove yourself from her. Funny. Do you love this girl?

Inuyasha could only nod. 

"What about your love for me? Was it not true?"

"I loved you!" He almost shouted. 

"I loved you the way I thought love should be"

"But you love her more? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying I have never loved anyone in my life the way I love Kagome... She's my life. I know that I promised to die with you, Kikyo. And I am sorry for failing you. But I am hers, and my life is no longer mine to give. Im sorry"

Could she blame him? Fifty years ago, they met and found a safety blanket of each other. They hoped a world to live as ordinaries, where they could be anyone but themselves. And that was is, was it not? They needed each other to fulfill what the world could not provide them. Need. Not want.

"I understand. I can no longer bind you to a promise that isn't ours to make. I'm setting you free, Inuyasha.."

He felt the heavy burden lifted off of his chest when the realization hit him that at last, after all the guilt and regrets he had to bear, he finally could move past their history with his honor still intact. 

"Th- thank you kikyo. I'll always have you in my heart"

And to have the closure she needed, she gently touched Inuyasha's cheek and gave his lips a quick peck. 

For Inuyasha, the kiss was nothing more than a parting gift for the woman who once held his heart and who he is now ready to let go of. A quick peck in return for a broken promise. He felt in his heart that that was only fair. 

  
  


* * *

She was feeling better now. A bit light headed but still manageable. Her body seemed to recover from a rest, for how long she didn't know. And as she opened her eyes to scan the room, she saw Inuyasha sitting beside Kikyo sharing a conversation she knew she was not supposed to hear. 

"Th- thank you kikyo. I'll always have you in my heart" - she heard Inuyasha speak. 

And when she thought she could no longer hurt, she saw them share a kiss. 

  
  


* * *

"Will you show me outside?" Kikyo asked

Inuyasha thought that he could accompany kikyo for the last time. In his mind, Kagome was still sleeping and had been stable since the night before. He could leave her for a short time, then roam and hunt for their food on his way back. In case kagome has woken, he'd have something tasty to feed her.

  
  


Unbeknownst to him, the woman on his mind had her eyes already open..

* * *

The two exited the hut, leaving the other miko alone, hurting, devastated, and misled.


	4. Truth

Sango heard sniffles inside Kagome's hut. Thinking that her friend might be in pain, she hurriedly sprinted towards the miko's shelter. As soon as she pushed aside the door blinds, she saw Kagome already awoken, sitting on the floor with her knees up, face hidden on her folded arms, and crying so badly.

"What happened, Kagome?! Where is Inuyasha?"

And as if she reminded her of a bad memory, Kagome cried harder. 

"It hurts Sango.. I know i'm not in the place to feel to, but it does… so much"

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"I saw them.. Inuyasha and Kikyo…"

"I saw them kissed. Right in front of me… *sniffs* Inuyasha.. He.. *sniffs* He wasn't even bothered that I'm literally a foot away from them. Every time he's with Kikyo, it seems to him that I don't even exist." 

Sango flinched as she knew how Inuyasha has changed the past days.

"Kagome… a lot has changed since that incident in the mountain. Especially with Inuyasha.. I'm sure he has an explanation for what you saw today. I think you should hear him out. He… uhm.. he.. Just, you should wait for him first, okay?"

"I don't know Sango, I want to go back home."

"How about this.. you stay the night with us. Everyone, especially Shippo, has been worried about you. Misses you also. Give them this night, Kagome. And if tomorrow morning you still want to go, we won't stop you. I promise."

Oh how Sango wanted to tell her everything and the truth. But she knew that it wasn't her place to do so. Inuyasha has announced his claim on her, so it should only be right that it would be him, and no other else, to explain the situation to her.

"You're right Sango… I owe it to everyone. I'm sure you all must have been very worried. I'll spend the night then." She willed herself to stop crying.

"That's good to hear. Let's go. Kaede and everyone have gathered near the field. We should join them"

* * *

_"Hah! You better be awake soon woman, the effort I gave to hunt these food_ " - Inuyasha thought with excitement as he leapt from tree to tree. 

As he neared towards the hut, he began to hear kagome's voice. 

"Shippo.. be careful! Not the banana!" 

_"She's awake!!!!! Fuck, my mate's awake!!"_ He thought. And with all his might, if it were even possible, he ran faster. 

* * *

Inuyasha landed in the field where everyone was gathered. Eyes still focused on his intended mate, he dropped his hunt on the ground and slowly, as if still making sure he's not imagining things, walked towards her. 

"Kagome…"

Upon hearing his voice, she turned around and saw Inuyasha with that look on his face she could not make sense of yet. 

She wanted to cry, to run, to be anywhere away from him. She was hurt, exhausted, and outraged.. there were just too many emotions spiralling within her that were too overwhelming to deal with. But before she got the time to sort herself out, she suddenly felt Inuyasha's palm on both of her cheeks. And not a second later.. she felt his lips pressed on hers. 

  
  
.  
.

 _She must be dreaming right? She should be. There is no way in heaven that Inuyasha would do something like this. -_ Kagome thought _._

So there she was, frozen in place, letting the man standing in front of her, devour her lips over and over again. She was stunned and too confused. And all she could do was savour the warmth and the wetness of the lips that were passionately grazing with hers persistently. 

She couldn't believe how soft Inuyasha's lips were. With all the brutal and callous words that come out of the hanyou, adding the dangerous fang that he constantly bare, she always thought his lips would feel a tad rough. A tad manly. Oh how wrong she was with her assumptions.

_How could he kiss soooo good_. - she thought to herself again. And with that question came a realization. 

_Of course. He'd done this many times. With her. Who else. Wait...They were kissing just a while ago…_

"Get away from me!"

Inuyasha was startled and almost lost his balance, but fortunately managed to grip each side of Kagome's waist.

"What the hell, wench. Don't move. I ain't finished with you yet" he was about to lean and kiss her again when Kagome's hand pushed away at his face.

"Stop it, you two timing dog!!"

"Woman, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Did you fucking hit your head?! Stupid wench." And he resumed to kiss her again, this time with a bit of force. 

"Stop.… you…..saw…. kiss.." kagome could only manage to slip some words in between Inuyasha's passionate assault. 

"Shut up and just let me fucking kiss you" - the annoyed hanyou replied before he delved on her lips once more.

She wanted to push him away.. but what of her strength compared to a hanyou? She could not understand how he could go kissing two women back and forth. Was this the Inuyasha she knew? 

* * *

Tears.. in the heat of the moment, while inuyasha was lapping at her intended mate, he suddenly smelt tears.

"Kagome?" He stopped and looked at her face. And when he saw pool of tears from her eyes, he knew he fucked up. 

"Im. Im sorry, koibito.. i should have not… without you.. I didn't.." he could not seem to form any coherent explanation.

"How could you do that?" - she asked.

"..."

"Just what am I to you, huh? Am i even your friend? Friends don't do things like that." - she fumed as she wiped her tears.

He thought Kagome loved him. Isn't that what wanting to stay with him meant? In his mind, he imagined that Kagome would at least be thrilled knowing that finally.. finally he was free to choose the woman whom he would want to spend his life with. Never did he think that she would be repulsed by her. He should have not kissed her for fucks sake. 

"I don't need your pity okay? If you want her, then go with her. Don't lead me on… That's just wrong Inuyasha."

"Wait.. what? I don't understand."

"I saw you.. today.. with kikyo. You two were kissing. And you left the hut. And you didn't know I was already awake. Don't lie. You dont need to do all this to make me feel all right."

He had to collect his thoughts. Recalling everything that has happened that day, Inuyasha finally understood his circumstance with Kagome. He couldn't help but smirk. _"Oh so she wasn't repulsed by me. Wench thinks I was cheating on her. Feh"_ he thought to himself.

With a wave of confidence that came his way, he then strengthened his hold on Kagome's waist and brought her closer to him so her chest would pressed against his. Afterwards, he circled his arms tightly around her. 

"Hey, get that smirk off your face.. i just told you not to -- mpfm!" and for the nth time that day, she was again peppered by inuyasha's open-mouthed kisses.

"Wench. You're mine.. And. I'm yours" 

"Look at me, woman. Kikyo.. she let me go. I am now free of the promise I made to her before."

"What? But why… I.."

"I told her I was so fuckingly in love with you. Even if you are very stupid to think otherwise." 

"Wait, you love me?" - she asked, feeling as though all her insecurities were slowly being replaced by a sense of peace, love, and warmth.

"What? Now you're deaf? Feh. Really stupid, baka!"

"Hey, I saw you kissed! What am i supposed to think?"

"That was our closure, koi. AND THAT AIN'T A KISS! It was more of a peck. Keh! Kiss is what I was doing with you." 

"Well, you were very good at it. Seemed to me you had a lot of practice.." - Kagome annoyingly mustered, not aware how much of her statement played to Inuyasha's ego. The hanyou chuckled.. 

"I am a good kisser huh? So, you like it when I kiss you?"

"Not the point."

"Hey..... i haven't kissed anyone like that. Not with her, if that is what you're thinking."

"..."

"Feh! I'm naturally just good at it. Now i know, thanks to you, ka.go.me." he chuckled as he hurriedly got back to her lips to prove her just how much of a good kisser he is. She was about to lightly protest when the hanyou interrupted.

"Stop now, woman. We both know you like this, admit it. Just fucking kiss me back." And who is she to deny themselves the pleasure. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck, pushed herself futher towards him, and mirrored every motions of the hanyou's lip. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

Minutes have passed and everyone in the group has left the two to give the privacy they need.

Inuyasha suddenly broke the kiss, smirked, leaned to her ear and whispered...

"Let's bathe together later.."

Kagome, whose face matched the color of a tomato, could only push the hanyou away.

"WHAAAT???!!" 

  
  
  
  



	5. Will you

It was her first time to unwind on the Goshinboku like that.

With her legs wrapped around a man's hips, arms rested on the plane of a ripped chest, face buried on the crook of someone else's neck. 

With a lover lazily stroking the length of her back. 

  
  


Three days ago, if anyone would have told her that she will be this intimate with the hanyou, she'd most probably just laugh her ass off and bet on her entire fortune that that was impossible. 

  
  


But there they were. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

"Are you mad at me? You haven't said a word since.. you know.."

"I'm not mad, Inuyasha. I'm embarrassed.. You touched me in places no one has ever had. You.. you touched me _there_ ….." 

He recalled all the times he had to control himself, most especially when he was cleaning her most intimate. Oh how proud he was of himself. If only the wench knew how many times a day he had to relieve himself to get over the sexual frustrations…

"Ahh.. _there_." He chuckled.

  
  


"Inu…"

  
  


"Feh. That wasn't _"touching"_ . That was cleaning! if I was " _touching_ " you, heh, you woulda know. I would have buried my finger dee---"

"INUYASHA!! You.."

"Feh! But I didn't, ok? 'Cause you were asleep…. Well.. Not anymore.."

"..."

"So I'll ask again. Kagome, bathe with me?"

"..."

"Is that a yes?" 

And she nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

She had a hard time taking it all in. Inuyasha had briefed her what they had been doing the past three days: So he'd bathe her twice a day and would licked her wounds all over after. Basically, nothing even a normal married couple would do. 

Which left her confused to say the least. Was she supposed to feel embarrassed? Flattered? Excited? Aroused? She didn't know what to feel anymore.

Three days ago, she thought he and Kikyou were still madly in love with each other but now there they are. Getting naked in each other's presence. 

  
  


How the tables have turned.

  
  


"Inuyasha, don't peek! turn around!"

"Psh. Too late to say that now." He grinned.

"Osuwari!!!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_Im gonna die. I'm gonna dieeee. I swear I'm gonna die!! -_ Kagome thought to herself as she settled to sit in the middle of the hotspring. Thankfully, Inuyasha was kind enough to let her walk alone first and he promised he wouldn't join her until she said so.

  
  


With her back facing the direction Inuyasha would walk from, she called out his name. 

  
  


"Inuyasha.. I'm ready…." She closed her eyes and desperately tried to calm her breathing as she waited for him. 

Very much attuned to her surrounding, she suddenly heard the splash of water coming from her behind. 

  
  


_"Im gonna dieee…"_

  
  


And then she felt it. Her lover situating himself behind her, so that his chest would press against her back,and his legs somehow stretched on either side of her.

  
  
  


"This okay?" She could only nod in response. 

Encouraged, he snaked his arms around her waist and burrowed his nose on her shoulder. Inhaling her scent came with the overwhelming emotions that finally, he could touch her now the way he wanted to. 

  
  


"I love you. I fucking love you." as soon as it left his mouth, he began peppering her with slow open-mouthed kisses. Starting from the side of her shoulder, going towards the side of her neck. 

kagome leaned her head sideways to give his lover more access to her neck. 

She was beginning to feel calmed and more used to their intimacy, that is, until one of Inuyasha's hands had decided to play with her pubes. 

"INUYASHA!!!"

He laughed. He rested his chin on her shoulder to directly peek at where his busy hand was at that moment. Chuckling to himself, he tried to curl a few strands of Kagome's pubes around his finger.

"What? I'm washing you…"

"YOU. YOU.. stop that!" 

She tried to grab the arm away from her center but to no avail. 

"Inuyasha…."

"Koi, don't push me away. Let me touch you…"

".... inu please…"

"Do you want me to stop?" He genuinely asked. 

  
  


She didn't. She had wanted this. For a very long time. Sometimes when there were intimate scenes in movies she watches, she'd find herself imagining her and Inuyasha doing it instead. But it was reality now. And she was overwhelmed. Embarrased. Aroused. And nervous. Damn her hanyou. 

  
  


Of course she'd tell him to continue.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha resumed feeling her pubes and decided to make use of his other hand by gently squeezing one of her breasts. 

  
  


"Inuyasha.. ahh. It tickles.."

"Koi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I touch this now?" - he asked as his finger teased the top of her slit. 

  
  


She couldn't move. Couldn't talk. All she could do was feel. 

  
  


Feel how his left hand was lightly molding her breast in circles, how his fingers would pinch and roll her hardened nipple. How his right hand was busy switching between brushing her pubes and teasing her slit. They weren't even having sex yet, but there she was, seemingly limping over the passionate assult of her hanyou.

  
  


"I need you to spread your legs, gome"

She did.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Tickles.. it tickles so much. Everytime he would drag his finger up and down her pink wet insides, she'd feel the pleasant tingle following the movement of his strokes. 

  
  


"Inuyasha… ah.." 

She'd never touched herself. Heard it can be done from the gossip of her classmates. But she was too preoccupied with more important things to even try. If she had known it would feel this pleasant, she would have done it to herself a long long time ago.

  
  


She was savoring the heavenly tingles in her core, when accidentally, his finger bumped on her swollen nub innocently situated on top of her dripping slit. 

"AH!" 

"Shit. Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No. No…" she grabbed his finger and guided it to her pearl. "Here.. it tickles more here… touch it pleaseee"

  
  


"Like this?" Flicking gently her nub. 

"AH! yeeess.. inu.. it tickles. Dont stop."

  
  


He focused on the swollen clit. Slowly circling his fingers around it. Gently massaging it over and over again. 

  
  


"Inuyashaaa… you can.. ah… touch it harder. Ahh.."

  
  


But he didn't want to. He could have hurt her. Especially with his claw. So he continued, pretending not to hear the urgent request of his lover. 

  
  


Not getting the pressure she wanted, Kagome desperately grabbed his finger and forced it to push on her clit harder. 

"Wait gome ---"

"Here.. touch me this hard" guiding his finger to move up and down her clit with the pressure she had been missing before. 

She leaned her head backwards to rest on his shoulder and bucked her hips in tune with their fingers. 

"Like this Inu.. like thisss aaah"

  
  


"O-Okay" the stunned hanyou conceded.

The image of a naked kagome had been very erotic. But that one? The way the water splashes around them as her woman desperately hump her hips on his fingers? He will die a happy hanyou. 

"So impatient kagome, woman you're killing me. Let go of my finger koi... "

"Ok… please inu.. touch me harder. Ple - AH AH!"

"Like that?"

"Aaaah. Inu.. yes love.. aaah."

She was feeling it. The tingles building more and more around her clit, like any time soon she would explode. The more he rubbed it, the more the tingling overpoured. She could not do anything but moan. 

  
  


"Yeesss… yess.. inu.. yes. yeS. YES!"

"Will you be my mate?" 

"YES! AH! Wait what? aaAaaAhh!!" she screamed, eyes blinding for a second, body convulsing as waves of orgasm hit her. 

  
  
  


* * *

"You like that? Mate?" The hanyou grinned. 

  
  


Recalling what just happened, Kagome became outraged that she had to turn around to scream and give her hanyou a beating.. 

  
  


"You!! Did you just ask me while I was... YOU!!" She slapped his biceps so hard, her breasts jiggled. 

"Hahaha what? I asked you to be my mate, you said yes!"

"That wasn't an answer!! I WAS MOA-... I was moaning you idiot!!"

"Really?I didn't notice" he replied, still not able to contain his laugh.

"You! People will ask me how you proposed!!! What am i supposed to tell them now?!"

"Feh. The truth, of course!! Tell them i asked while i was fucking you with my finger. HAHAHA!"

"INUYASHA!!"

He grabbed her hand and forced her to sit on his lap so their intimates would touch each other. 

"You are not getting yourself out of this inuya---"

She was silenced by a passionate assault on her lips..

"I love you kagome"

"Stupid."

"Gome… * _tsup_ * i love you"

"I love you too… stupid."

  
  
  
  


"You ready?"

"For what?"

"Mate, we're not leaving here until I rut you senseless.."

  
  


.

.

.

"dummy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
